


Don’t Run Our Hearts Around

by Sxymami0909



Series: Ghosts: The Lost Year [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Lydia Martin, Badass Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting bad guys, Full Moon, Gen, Kidnapping, McCall Pack, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Play Fighting, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Rough Sex, Running in the woods, Sassy Lydia, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and his pack have been spending the past few months trying to form a bond with each other and in an attempt to bring his them closer Scott plans an outing on the night of the full moon. Meanwhile with word traveling fast about Beacon Hills’ new alpha, two unknown wolves come into Scott’s territory; trouble brewing on the horizon when they take something that belongs to the pack, in the process revealing a secret that could threaten the bond between two pack members. (Title from ‘Don’t Run Our Hearts Around’ by Black Mountain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to get into Derek and Lydia's friendship/relationship while Stiles was gone...Apparently I lied.

Lydia grunted as her body slammed into the ground again, with Derek pinning her down. She frowned, her hands stretched above her head, gripped tightly between one of his hands, his other hand on the ground beside her. She struggled to free herself, but his legs pinned hers to the ground and she let out a frustrated growl. “Cut it out!” She snapped annoyed by the repetitive nature of the last hour and a half.

Derek shook his head. “You need to learn how to do this Lydia. Use your body to your advantage and get me off of you.” He told her his face a mask of calamity. He knew she was getting frustrated and yes, he was being a bit more aggressive than usual, but just last month they had a run in with a new kind of supernatural creature. The Nemeton was drawing things to Beacon Hills and Derek knew that wasn’t going to be the last time. He needed to make sure Lydia could keep herself safe if he or Scott couldn’t get to her right away.

Lydia jerked her arms forward again, but they barely moved and she glared at Derek as she took a calming breath. One of Mr. Argent's first lessons had been when you’re in trouble and don’t see an immediate way out of the problem, don’t panic. Panic makes people stupid. Lydia relaxed her body, urging her muscles to release the tension sitting there. And once she did, she immediately felt Derek’s grip loosen by reflex.

She held his gaze, bucked her hips up, the movement startling him enough for her to get one leg lose. Lydia hiked her leg over his hip, wrapping it tightly around his waist in one movement and then jerked one arm free gripping his shoulder hard. She used the weight of her body to flip him over onto his back. Lydia sucked in a sharp breath as she sat astride him and arched an eyebrow. “Good enough for you?” She asked mildly out of breath, “Now can we stop?” She asked keeping her tone light.

Derek’s hands went to her hips, fingers curling into the material of her yoga pants. He was having a hard time focusing and he briefly wondered why he hadn’t just gone with the pack out to the preserve to get some of the pent up energy out of his system. His thumb brushed against her skin and his gaze dropped to her lips briefly. Derek swallowed hard before glancing up and nodding, “Yeah.” He clear his throat and slapped her hip gently, “Get up.”

Lydia caught the look on his face, but she kept her mouth shut as she pressed both of her hands against his chest and pushed herself up. He’d been tense the past few days and she knew it had a lot to do with the phase of the moon. She brushed off her pants and glanced over at him as he stood in one fluid movement. “You know, you can probably still catch up with Scott and them, you don’t have to stay here with me.” She commented.

Derek shook his head. “It’s fine, I don’t mind staying.” He told her and it was the truth.

Lydia nodded, “Okay, well I’m going to hop in the shower and wash this sweat off me, how about we order some dinner and watch a movie?” She suggested as she closed the distance between them and ran a hand down his arm.

Derek gave her a sharp nod, “Sounds good,” he said not quite able to help the way his arm wound around her waist tugging her just a bit closer. He caught the question in her gaze and he leaned into her, his mouth near her ear. “You’re staying tonight right?” He asked, his voice low as he nuzzled her neck, her scent filling his nose.

Lydia swallowed heavily, her heartbeat picking up speed at his proximity and the feel of his lips barely brushing the skin of her neck. She inhaled deeply her hand reaching up as she let her nails scratch his head gently, “Yes,” she whispered a hint of arousal sparking inside of her at the low growl that built in his throat.

Lydia was very aware of the changes between them since they’d started things four months ago. Derek was a lot more vocal about things he liked or wanted and he no longer had an issue initiating things between them, which Lydia was glad about. She didn’t want to feel like she was the only one who needed someone. Derek’s words pulled her from her thoughts.

“I love the way you smell,” he mumbled. Her scent always changed when she wanted him, and Derek didn’t have a problem admitting he liked it. He slid his hand into her hair tugging it back gently but enough to tilt her head back so she was looking up at him. “Don’t be long,” he told her before leaning in and brushing his lips beneath her ear, his lip twitching when he felt her shiver slightly even as her heartbeat pounded rapidly in her chest. Derek shifted back quickly, removing his hands from her body. “Enjoy your shower.” He said with half a grin as he grabbed the small towel on the coffee table and pulled it around his neck.

Lydia watched him walk away and she groaned softly. Lovely, now not only was she sweaty, but she was itching for him to touch her. Sometimes Derek was just as much of an ass as she was and honestly Lydia kind of liked it. They pushed each other in a lot of ways and right now, she needed that. But what Derek didn’t know was that she had a little surprise for him, one she was pretty sure would put her over the edge in their little playful power play. She smirked and turned on her heel heading for the stairs, she was going to knock one Derek Hale on his ass…again.

 

______

 

Scott ran forward and then pushed himself off the ground leaping across the cliff at the edge of the preserve, a breeze blowing through his hair as his body sailed against the wind, the scent of fresh wood and fresh earth filling the air around him. He landed with a heavy thud on his hands and feet, eyes glowing red in the dark, claws digging into the dirt as he inhaled deeply. There were several sounds of feet hitting the ground beside him and Scott pushed himself up standing tall as he glanced over his shoulder at his pack, grin pulling at his lips.

“Everyone make it?” He asked looking around for Kira who was wobbling slightly as she stood.

Cora arched an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t we? You don’t think you’re the only one who spends his time running through the woods do you?” She asked a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but the flush of adrenaline filled her face. Cora was having a good time, even if she refused to openly admit it.

Scott grinned at Cora before his gaze shifting to Kira, “Not all of us have. You okay Kira? Was the jump too big?”

Kira shook her head as Isaac helped her stand up. She smiled at him in thanks before shifting towards Scott. “It’s definitely not something I’m used to. I don’t think vaulting across crater sized breaks in the cliff is an ability listed under Kitsune.” She joked as she took the hand Scott held out to her.

Scott laughed softly, “We’ll go around the long way on the way back.” He replied tugging her forward gently.

Isaac nudged Cora forward with a smirk as he called out to Scott, “So why isn’t Derek with us tonight?” He asked as he moved up the incline stumbling slightly when Cora knocked into him playfully and then ran ahead of him.

Scott glanced back over his shoulder at Isaac and Cora, the hint of a smile pulling at his lips. He was incredibly glad that Cora seemed to connect with Isaac. Ever since Allison died, Isaac had been inconsolable, they all had really, but he had Lydia and Derek…Isaac on the other hand had been with Argent. And while that seemed to have been good for him he was a lot more serious when he came back from France, something that hadn’t changed until Cora showed up in town about four months ago. “He said he wanted to squeeze in another training session with Lydia tonight.” He replied and he’d been fine with that knowing they were both worried about her safety.

Cora rolled her eyes and snorted softly as she watched Scott walk over the hill in front of them with Kira. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what they’re doing,” she mumbled.

Isaac scrunched his nose as his eyes darted towards Cora, “We said we weren’t going to mention that _ever_ again,” he told her quietly  titling his head making sure Scott was too engrossed in his conversation with Kira to pay attention to them.

Cora grunted as she reached for a dead leaf on a bush and pulled it off while they continued walking, anxiousness filling her chest. She needed to release some of the pent up tension in her body. Her eyes flickered to the full moon briefly before she side eyed Isaac, “Yeah well, it’s kind of hard not to when I live in the same apartment as the energizer bunnies,” she winced at the thought of Derek and Lydia together. “I mean there are dozens of girls in Beacon Hills, Derek could probably have his pick and he chooses _her_.” She ground out her gaze darting to Scott’s back like Isaac had before.

Isaac sighed, “Look we’re all trying to heal I know you don’t like it and I’ll admit it’s weird,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Really weird. But Lydia has seemed calmer lately…more adjusted and not as sad. Allison would have wanted her to have someone and if it’s not going to be Sti-” he paused and pursed his lips. “She just shouldn’t be alone that’s all.” He added quietly as they walked up the hill.

Cora glanced at Isaac and she felt the oddest twinge in her chest at the expression on his face. She reached out and squeezed his arm briefly. “I know okay? I’m still sort of surprised that Scott hasn’t figured it out I mean it’s been months since we walked in on them.” She added.

Isaac nodded, “I know, he hasn’t said anything to me about it so I’m just going to leave it alone if he doesn’t.” Isaac didn’t look at it as lying. If Scott brought up the topic of Lydia and Derek he’d tell him what happened, but if not, well Isaac didn’t want to get involved.

“Hey guys, come on,” Scott called out from the bottom of the hill inside the clearing, Kira standing beside him with a grin. “Who feels like a good fight?” He joked lightly knowing a little rough housing never hurt. Plus it helped keep him on his game. It was something he and Kira did a lot while training in the woods.

Isaac arched an eyebrow, “You’re on!” He called glancing at Cora, “Be on my team?” He asked as he felt a ripple of energy flow through his body as he shifted, eyes glowing bright in the dark as his claws and canines elongated.

Cora threw her hands out, also shifting into her beta form, “Always,” she replied the words mildly deeper as she glanced at him, her eyes also glowing. She looked out ahead of them in the clearing, spotting the red glowing eyes immediately. “Let’s go,” she said as she took off down the hill, her pace fast Isaac on her heels.

As Isaac and Cora made their way into the clearing charging at Scott and Kira, the sound of laughter and a loud howl filling the night air could be heard. But as they horsed around none of them noticed the pair of icy blue glowing eyes and ruby red glowing eyes watching them from the distance in the bushes at the top of the cliff.

 

______

 

Lydia stood in Derek’s bathroom, running her fingers threw her dry hair. She’d been out of the shower for practically twenty-five minutes now and she knew Derek had to be getting impatient. He’d been more riled up than usual during training and she knew that was because of the moon. She pursed her lips and glanced down at her outfit. She wore a [black lace and sheer bodice](http://s618.photobucket.com/user/ReporterGirl13/media/SexyLingerieDydia_zps2932a6c4.jpg.html) that tied straight up to her breasts, a pair of black matching panties, and black nylons that hooked into her garter belt.

Lydia had never worn anything special for Derek. It wasn’t really something they did. But they’d been sleeping together for just about four months now and she figured why not try something new. Just because they weren’t in a relationship didn’t mean they couldn’t make things a little fun in the bedroom. Derek needed to loosen up a little and she was pretty sure she could get him to do it. Lydia turned around on her heels and headed for the bathroom door, grin on her lips.

Derek tugged his tank top over his head and tossed it on the chair along with the towel he’d been using on his neck. He glanced at the clock brows drawing together as he realized how long Lydia had been in the bathroom. He rolled his head to the side working out a few kinks when he heard the bathroom door open. The telltale click of heels against floor caught his attention and he turned as he spoke, “I thought you said you were--” Derek’s words died on his lips as he took in the sight of Lydia leaning against the doorframe to his bathroom.

He swallowed heavily his gaze starting at her breasts encased in black lace and then trailing down the material of her corset catching sight of the string that laced it together. His eyes dipped further and his mouth went dry at the garter belt and stockings she wore. Lydia looked fucking amazing. By the time he met her gaze his eyes had darkened several shades with desire. “What’s all this?” He asked his voice hoarse.

Lydia’s grin widened at his reaction. She shrugged casually and pushed away from the door frame stepping further into his bedroom closing the distance between them, “This is me changing things up a bit,” she commented as she stopped in front of him holding his gaze as she reached out and ran her nails lightly down his chest. “Is that okay?” She asked the barest hint of uncertainty filling the question.

Derek reached out covering her hand with his bringing her progress to a halt, her palm resting against his lower abdomen. His hand flexed around hers slightly. “Lydia,” he paused shifting closer to her letting his other hand run down her curves and settle on her hip, “of course this is okay…hell it’s more than okay.” He leaned into her brushing his lips against her neck as he inhaled deeply. “You’re gorgeous.” Derek whispered against her skin.

Lydia’s breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat picked up speed at the feel of his lips against her skin. She swallowed hard and slid her free hand into Derek’s hair. “I figured since you’re always so good to me maybe tonight we could focus on you and what you want,” she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut briefly.

Derek let his teeth graze her skin, before moving his lips over the same area as he rubbed his nose against her neck. He could smell the soap she used in the shower, it was his and it smelled amazing on her. He could smell her shampoo, strawberry, it was intoxicating. Everything about her at the moment seemed to have every one of his senses on full alert. He knew it was the full moon making everything more intense and typically he was very good with control, but tonight he felt like possibly letting go a bit.

Derek closed his mouth over the skin of her neck, sucking on it hard enough to mark her, enjoying the way he heard and felt her inhale. He continued sucking on the skin there until a soft moan tumbled from her mouth and then released her skin seconds later. They’d been doing this for months now and it hadn’t take Derek long to learn what she liked. He knew what made her moan, what made her gasp, and what made her scream.

Lydia’s heart was thumping heavily against her chest as she tugged her hand free from beneath his. “I take it you approve then?” She inquired amused by how distracted he was with her.

Derek smirked, “I do,” he replied as he slid his hand down her arm his gaze focusing on the front of her bodice. “But as nice as it is, I want it off.” He told her.

Lydia arched an eyebrow and followed his gaze down and started reaching for the tie, “I can do tha--” there was a sharp tug and the sound of tearing fabric caused a startled noise to pull from Lydia’s mouth. “Derek!” Her mouth fell open as she watched him push the torn fabric down her body and onto the floor. “That was expensive.” She told him while shooting a glare in his direction.

Derek was pretty sure there was nothing hotter than Lydia standing in front of him, naked from the waist up and angry. “I’ll buy you five more.” He threw out offhandedly as his stare dropped to her breasts and he advanced on her.

Lydia took a step back, but Derek was faster and his arm was wrapping around her waist before she could get far, “Why so you can rip those too?” She quipped.

Derek lifted his brows humor coloring his lust darkened eyes. “Maybe,” he commented as his hands slid down her skin gripping the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up and tossed her back on the bed gently, “Would you really care?” He asked following her body onto the bed.

Lydia’s hair was fanned out against his pillows as she watched him prowl up her body, “Maybe,” she answered reaching for him.

Derek went willingly. He cupped her cheek and dipped his head capturing her lips in a long drawn out kiss. He moved his mouth over hers enthusiastically, darting his tongue out urging her to let him deepen the kiss.

Lydia slid her hand into the back of his hair as she returned the kiss yielding to his urging and letting him deepen the kiss. She didn’t pull back until a minute later when her lungs burned with a need for oxygen. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” she admitted biting her bottom lip as she felt one of his hands run over her stocking covered leg.

“You should’ve said something,” he replied as he brushed his lips against Lydia’s jaw and then down to her collar bone. “I would have gladly stopped training early.” He shifted forward using his legs to spread hers apart. Derek paused curling one hand around her thigh, the other pressing against the bed beside them. "There’s more than one way to work the body,” he replied as he dipped his head to the valley between her breasts.

Lydia let her eyes flutter shut, “Mm,” she bit her bottom lip, “And you certainly know how to work it well.” She whispered her tone breathy as she arched into him a bit. She felt the scruff on his jaw brush against the sensitive skin of her breast and she swallowed heavily, a deep ache building between her thighs. “Derek.”

He smirked against her breast pressing a light kiss there, the tone his name came out in a reprimanding way. He knew what she wanted, could already smell how aroused she was. Derek marveled at how little he had to actually touch her to get her wet. It was uncanny really; sometimes he made it a game just to see how fast he could get her off. His quickest time so far was five minutes, he wondered if he could make it less tonight.

Derek turned his head nudging her nipple with his nose before opening his mouth and closing it over the hardened peak.

Lydia let out a gasp, her hand immediately slipping into his hair, gripping it tightly as he sucked hard at her nipple, his tongue flicking over it intermittently as his large hand closed over her other breast, thumb brushing over her nipple repeatedly. “Oh god,” she moaned as she arched into his mouth.

Derek bit down on her gently knowing just the right amount of pressure to use to drive her crazy, but not hurt her. His hand squeezed at her breast and he felt Lydia shudder beneath him. He released her breast to the cool air watching as her nipple hardened even more. “Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now?” He inquired his voice a picture of control.

Lydia bucked her hips slightly as she arched an eyebrow at him, “Well then why are you dawdling? You’re a big bad wolf…if you want me, take me,” she stated watching as his eyes darkened even more. A satisfied smile pulled at her lips but disappeared seconds later when she felt the sting of elastic against her hip. “Dammit Derek.”

He chuckled deeply as he ripped the other side of her panties, “I’d say I’m sorry,” his eyes shifted up her body so their gazes met, “But really I’m not.” He shrugged as he moved down the bed slightly enjoying having her spread out and naked before him. He unclipped the garter belt and tossed it aside before running a hand over her leg and up past her knee, “We’re going to leave these on.” He said matter-of-factly.

“And the heels?” Lydia asked curiously even as she felt herself growing warm beneath his touch. She was a master at multi-tasking and she wasn’t going to let him distract her…too much.

Derek’s brow quirked upward. “Those are staying on too.” He replied as if the answer to her question was obvious while he dipped his head and brushed a kiss to her inner thigh.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed and she inhaled deeply at the feel of his beard against her thigh. Excitement stirred inside of her as his lips moved against her skin. “You sure about that?” She asked trying to keep the breathiness out of her tone, “That might hurt later.”

Derek inhaled deeply her arousal filling his senses and making him even harder than he currently was. “No they won’t, not for what I have planned,” he told her while sliding a single digit along her folds. He heard the catch in her breathing and he grinned when she lifted her hips slightly trying to get closer to his finger. “Something you want?” He asked amused.

Lydia glared down at him. He was being awfully playful tonight and she wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. She thought she’d have to work harder to get him into things, but apparently there was still quite a bit she didn’t know about Derek Hale. “If you’re going to spend your time down there you might want to make yourself useful,” she snarked.

Derek’s hands slid up her leg and curled around her thigh clutching it in a strong grip. “Is that a demand?” He asked not seeming concerned as he pressed himself closer to the mattress and brought her leg over one of his shoulders. “Because I’ve never been really good with those.” He commented as his head dropped to her thigh again nipping lightly at the skin there.

Lydia could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen clenching. She wanted him so fucking bad right now it was embarrassing, but Lydia Martin did not beg. She was about to open her mouth and tell him just that when she felt his free hand slip between her legs and then two, long, thick fingers were inside of her. “Derek,” she moaned his name arching into his touch as pleasure sparked inside of her.

“Not so useless now am I?” he asked against her skin before slipping his fingers out of her body and then thrusting them back in, letting his thumb brush against her already swollen clit. He heard the soft noise that left her throat and he shifted his face spreading her with his fingers before darting out his tongue flicking it over her clit.

Lydia’s hand balled in the sheets of Derek’s bed as her hips bucked up against his face. “Jesus,” she moaned. She was so damn wet and between his mouth and his fingers Lydia could already feel herself building towards an orgasm which annoyed the hell out of her. He always knew what to do to make her come hard and while that was good, it was also infuriating how little effort it took on his part. “That all you got?” She asked between deep breaths, her chest rising and falling heavily.

Derek’s grip on Lydia tightened, a low growl building in his chest. He tugged her even closer to his mouth, folded his tongue, and proceeded to fuck her with it even as his thumb rubbed hard circles against her clit.

Lydia was panting, her hips rocking steadily against his face as the heel of her foot that was over his shoulder dug into his back. “Oh god, fuck, Derek,” she gasped and then let out another moan, but it was louder this time as pleasure rippled through her body, his tongue moving constantly inside of her as his finger worked her over. She could feel a heavy pressure building in her lower belly and she knew she was close and apparently Derek did too.

Derek could feel the slight flutter of her inner walls against his thumb, practically taste the change inside of her. She was close. He moved his thumb and thrust two fingers inside of her curling them at the perfect angle as his mouth closed over her clit, sucking the swollen nub hard into his mouth.

Lydia threw her head back, her hand dropping to his head gripping his hair hard as her legs shook, thighs closing slightly at the sensations he was creating inside of her. She felt his teeth graze her clit and she was done, a high pitched cry leaving her throat as she came hard against his mouth, her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers as her orgasm tore through her.

Derek felt the rush of fluid in his mouth and he continued moving his fingers until he felt her thighs loosen near his head. He watched as her sweat slicked body dropped heavily back to the bed and he finally released her clit and slid his fingers out of her heat while pushing himself onto his knees. He took in the flush covering her body as her chest rose and fell heavily and he couldn’t remember anyone ever looking so hot in his bed.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open and she spotted Derek watching her. She sucked in a sharp breath and held his gaze as he slid his fingers into his mouth licking them clean. She felt arousal spark inside of her and took a deep breath. “Could you be a little less hot please?” She asked with a groan.

Derek chuckled as he licked the moisture from his lips and moved off the bed. He reached for the waist band of his sweats and tugged them down as he nodded to the nightstand. “Grab a condom.”

Lydia used her arms to push herself up as her eyes followed his movements. His sweats hit the ground and his boxers went next and she couldn’t stop the way her gaze roamed over his body. Derek was incredibly attractive. She enjoyed his body probably a lot more than she should. Lydia snapped herself out of her thoughts and reached over to the drawer pulling it open and sticking her hand in the box. She paused and then shifted closer to the drawer lifting the box up and shaking it a look of horror crossing her face. “There aren’t anymore. Derek why aren’t there anymore condoms?” She asked.

Derek’s brows drew together and he opened his mouth and then paused closing his eyes. “I forgot we used the last one yesterday. Damn it…” He was painfully hard and all he wanted to do was get inside of her. “I meant to run out and get some...I can run out now,” he said with a wince.

Lydia pressed her legs together and made a soft noise of protest as her gaze dropped, “I doubt that would be comfortable,” she hesitated, “I’m on the pill you know,” she said quietly, “I mean I know there’s always a risk so if your uncomfortable with that then we can just,” she pressed her lips together, “Finish this tomorrow,” she suggested not liking that plan at all.

Derek studied Lydia for a minute before moving onto the bed beside her and propping himself up near the pillows, his hand dropping to his hardened shaft stroking it slowly, “You’re sure?” He asked his pupils dilating as he watched her, his heart thumping loudly in his chest even to his own ears.

Lydia shifted so she was on her knees beside him, “Yes,” she said softly her earlier arousal returning as she watched him touch himself.

“Then come over here. I want you on top tonight.” Derek replied.

Lydia made her way over to him and straddled his waist lifting herself onto her knees, the comforter soft against her skin. Her heels pressed into the bed on either side of him as she rested her hands on his shoulders, “Help a girl out, would you?” She asked as she met his gaze.

Derek positioned himself at her center and then leaned back. “How about you help a guy out now,” he said with a smirk.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him as she slowly lowered herself down on him groaning softly as he stretched her despite how wet she still was from her recent orgasm. She settled on him biting her bottom lip at how good he felt inside of her with nothing between them. She rocked her hips slowly, experimentally as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

Derek groaned his head dropping back to the headboard. Fuck, she was hot and slick and he never realized just how much better it would feel without anything between them. Her movements were teasing and he ran his fingers down her spine as he spoke, “Is that all you’ve got?” He whispered near her ear knowing the comment would spark a response.

Lydia shifted her head back from his jaw and narrowed her eyes at him, “I know what you’re doing,” she said as she squeezed her inner muscles around him and then used her knees to slide off his shaft before pushing her body back down hard making him grunt. Lydia leaned into him again as she repeated the action but rotated her hips a bit this time as she came down on him. “Looks like tonight I’m fucking you,” she whispered hotly against his ear as her movements grew faster.

Derek inhaled heavily, his hands dropping to Lydia’s hips guiding her movements as he grit his teeth. God she was tight. “Looks like it,” he replied as he let one hand travel down her spine and back up. “This feels good.” He said as he thrust his hips up as she came down on him making her gasp.

Lydia picked up her pace dropping her hands from his shoulder and reaching behind her to rest her palms on his legs as she continued moving. She let her eyes fall shut as she rode him, head thrown back, breasts bouncing in time to her movements as pleasure surged inside of her. The friction she was creating between their bodies was making her skin flush with warmth. “Oh god,” she gasped the closer she got to her second orgasm.

Derek couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wasn’t even sure she realized how hot she was. When Lydia got lost in what she was feeling, she was pretty much the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Derek sat up and pressed his hand to the small of her back shifting her body closer so he could dip his head down and capture one pert nipple in his mouth.

Lydia let out a startled moan as her hand threaded through his hair. Derek had an amazing mouth and he liked to use it which was good because she certainly liked when he used it. “I’m so close,” she whimpered as her body continued bouncing in his lap.

Derek released her breast and slipped a hand between their bodies as he spoke, his voice soothing, “I know, I’ve got you,” he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it hard as he captured her mouth in a rough kiss.

Lydia moaned into his mouth her hands coming up and cupping his cheeks as she continued moving against him, the pressure in her lower belly growing heavy. She returned the kiss enthusiastically knowing she just needed a little more to push her over the edge.

Derek could feel her inner muscles fluttering around his cock and god did it feel amazing. He knew she was close even though he wasn’t quit their yet. The sounds falling from her in the quiet room were driving him to thrust up into her faster and when she released his mouth and whimpered, Derek knew she was teetering on the edge. He bit her bottom lip gently and pinched her clit.

Lydia arched her back and cried out, her nails clipping the skin of Derek’s back as she came, her inner walls clamping down around Derek, pulsing and squeezing his cock, pleasure slamming into her body. Her eyes were closed as she held onto him, pleasure shooting through every inch of her body. There was a gust of wind and before Lydia could even come down from her orgasm she found herself on her hands and knees facing the headboard. And then Derek was driving into her from behind making her gasp as she clutched at the sheets beneath her. “Oh god I can’t,” she moaned her inner muscles still pulsing furiously.

Derek grunted on his knees behind her as he rested one hand on the small of her back and pulled out before thrusting back into her, “You can,” he said his breathing picking up speed as he leaned forward hovering over her body. “Fuck Lydia,” he dropped his hand beneath her body, his fingers dipping into her slick slit. “You’re still so wet,” he told her as he bucked his hips against her, his fingers gyrating over her clit.

Lydia whimpered. Her nipples hardening again as moisture continued pooling between her thighs. Her body was overly sensitive and every time Derek slammed into her from behind it sent waves of pleasure through every nerve ending. He usually gave her a break in between, but tonight, tonight he seemed to be going for the trifecta and if she was being honest she didn’t want it to end. She pushed back on him as he moved inside of her urging him deeper into her body and she heard a low growl from behind her. “Harder Derek,” she gasped the words her entire body jerking forward as he gave her what she wanted.

Derek’s grip on Lydia was tight, his unwavering control being tested as he moved faster sliding his hand from between her legs up her body, trailing her moisture with him until he got to her breast. He rubbed his wet finger over her nipple before pinching it between his fingers as he pressed his body even closer to her. “Touch yourself for me?” He asked against her ear his body practically blanketing her smaller one.

Lydia almost came at his words, she hesitated before pulling one hand from the bed making her body wobble slightly as he thrust into her again, but then she was steady and she heard Derek’s voice saying he had her. Lydia slipped her hand between her legs sliding her finger against her clit and moaning at how sensitive it was. “Derek,” she moaned his name her breathing coming in heavy pants.

Derek was going to lose it any second, he could feel his spine tingling and he pushed himself harder watching as Lydia’s hand fell from her body. It didn’t matter he could make her come without it. The noises she was making were loud and desperate and it just egged him on more. He slammed into her again and then she was screaming his name loud enough that he winced in the midst of his next thrust, which sent Derek spiraling over the edge. He came inside of her gripping her midsection as white hot pleasure surged inside of him.

He stilled a minute later still inside of her the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room. He dipped his head and brushed a light kiss to the side of her neck. “That was amazing,” he said finally breaking the silence.

Lydia made a soft noise. “Amazing is a good word.” She said letting out a long breath, “Now get off, you’re heavy.” She commented making Derek chuckle.

He shifted back carefully pulling out of her body and then grunting. “We’re going to have to change the sheets,” he said as he pushed himself off the bed right as Lydia was rolling onto her back. He frowned when he saw her wince, “Did I hurt you?” He asked concerned.

Lydia shook her head. “Not unless you call three orgasms hurt,” she said with a tired smirk. “The elastic on the stockings are tight,” she replied as she watched him grab a tissue from the dresser and clean himself off before reaching for his sweats and pulling them on.

Derek walked over to the bed and bent down pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Three isn’t nearly our record,” he teased as he sat on the edge of the bed, lifted her left leg, tugged off her heel and tossed it aside before slowly peeling off her stocking. He placed her leg back on the bed and then repeated the action with the other pressing a kiss to her skin before standing again. “Why don’t you clean off in the bathroom and I’ll change the sheets,” he said as he watched her.

Lydia made a face, “Don’t want to get up,” she said even as she dropped her legs to the side of the bed and started to stand. She felt Derek’s hand on her arm helping her up and when she glanced at him she saw the familiar look of lust in his eyes. She arched an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly want to go again already, you might be a werewolf but even you have a recovery time.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Derek blinked not realizing his thoughts were coming through so clearly, “Sorry,” he nodded towards the bathroom and watched her walk away shaking her head. He grinned and went about changing the sheets on his bed. Five minutes later he was sliding into bed as Lydia walked out of the bathroom.

She got into bed and Derek immediately opened his arms. Lydia shifted her body towards him curling against his chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and let his hand slide down her spine before brushing against her ass lightly.

Lydia smirked even as she closed her eyes. “It’s time to rest.” She told him as she slipped a leg between his.

Derek glanced down at her, “You’ve got a half hour,” he joked, “Then I’ll be waking you up for round two,” he told her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head a smile pulling at his lips when she laughed softly against his chest. He let out a short breath and relaxed against his pillow knowing he probably wouldn’t fall asleep, but wanting Lydia to be able to get some rest. He glanced over to the window catching sight of the full moon an odd feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. He pushed the feeling aside and gripped Lydia tighter, letting his eyes flutter shut for the moment and enjoying the silence.

 

______

 

Lydia shivered slightly as she walked through the preserve, a strange feeling bubbling inside her stomach. She wore a black pair of yoga pants, Derek’s dark green Henley, and a pair of knee high black boots, complete with a wolfsbane laced dagger strapped inside the left boot; a gift from Mr. Argent. It was early, too early after how late Derek had kept her up last night if she was being honest. But she’d been startled awake by a nightmare she couldn’t seem to remember. But the feeling she’d woken up with…that had lingered and was still very much present.

She paused in the middle of the preserve hesitating for a minute before turning to her left and continuing her trek into the woods. Derek had woken up when she had, but Lydia told him to go back to bed that she was just going to take a walk and clear her head. He’d been hesitant about letting her go alone at first, but she’d explained she didn’t need a babysitter and that she’d be back soon.

Lydia hadn’t expected to end up in the preserve. One minute she was walking around the parking lot of Derek’s apartment building and the next thing she knew she was in the preserve. It bothered Lydia that she couldn’t seem to remember the journey from point ‘A’ to point ‘B’ but at the same time she could feel something tugging her in this direction. She continued walking heading up a small hill and when she got to the top, her body froze.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she stared at the mangled body at the top of the hill. There was so much blood she shifted back and opened her mouth to let out a scream that had been building inside of her ever since she’d woken up that morning, but before she could a strong hand clamped down over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her midsection.

Fear slammed into her and she struggled against whoever or whatever was holding onto her. There was a loud growl behind her and then Lydia felt a heavy pressure against her head, her last thoughts drifting to Derek and Scott before everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek frowned as he listened to the sound of Lydia’s voicemail for the fourth time that morning. He disconnected the call not bothering to leave another message as he slipped his phone back into his jeans. It was almost eleven thirty in the morning and Lydia had been gone way too long for comfort. He gripped his keys, slipped them in his pockets and headed for the bedroom door the sound of his sister and Isaac downstairs traveling to his ears.

Lydia had woken up early that morning and when she’d told him she was going for a walk to clear her head, he’d offered to come, but she told him it was fine, that she’d be right back. Derek hadn’t liked it, but Lydia was an adult so he’d nodded and had fallen back asleep not long later. But when he’d woken up it had been to a cold empty bed and no sign of Lydia. Derek moved down the stairs quickly drawing the attention of his sister and Isaac.

Cora arched an eyebrow from where she sat on the couch taking in the rushed steps of her brother. “Running late for something?” She inquired as Isaac chuckled beside her.

Derek’s brows drew together. “No. Have either of you seen Lydia?” He asked the worry clear in his voice.

Isaac frowned, “No, we thought she was here with you,” it had certainly smelled like it when they got back from their run last night. He’d crashed on Derek’s couch and hadn’t woken until morning.

Derek lifted a brow. “She was. But she woke up early and said she was going for a walk to clear her head. She hasn’t come back yet though and I’m worried.” He admitted.

Isaac shifted, “How long has she been gone?” He asked his expression turning serious.

Derek shook his head, “I think it was like six forty-five or seven?” He was annoyed with himself that he didn’t know the exact time, but even in that range it was almost noon. She wouldn’t have taken a walk for that long. That wasn’t Lydia’s thing.

Cora pursed her lips. “Maybe she just wanted to be gone before we woke up Derek.” She offered knowing things always got awkward when they were all together.

Derek sent a sharp look at his sister, “If she was leaving she would have told me Cora, she distinctly said she was coming back. Something’s wrong…I can feel it.” He replied pursing his lips. “I’m going to go look for her, Isaac call Scott. Tell him Lydia is missing.” He said while walking over to the chair and grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door.

Isaac watched him go as he pulled out his phone and glanced at Cora, his chest tight. “Scott will never forgive himself if something happens to Lydia,” he said quietly knowing he’d never forgive himself either. She was Allison’s best friend…it was their job to protect her now that Alliso n was gone.

Cora pursed her lips. Okay, Lydia wasn’t her favorite person in the world, but she knew if anything happened to the red head it would hurt a lot of people she cared about. She sighed, “After you talk to Scott why don’t we go and help Derek?” She suggested.

Isaac glanced up and sent Cora a grateful look. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He replied as he brought the phone to his ear knowing Scott wasn’t going to take this well, then again who could blame him, Lydia was their friend and after everything that they’d all been through, no one wanted to lose anyone else.

 

_____

 

Lydia woke with a start, her eyes flying open catching sight of the mostly clear sky. She shifted and winced, a deep throbbing pain spreading through her neck and shoulder. She sat up carefully, the grass damp beneath her body and lifted a hand to her neck.

When she pulled it away there was blood coloring her palm. Her eyes widened slightly, “Shit,” she whispered, the sound of a throat clearing beside her making her head whip around. She winced again and saw a boy who couldn’t be much older than her, but the look in his eyes was far from kind. She straightened up, but didn’t attempt to move from the ground just yet. “Who are you?” She asked her voice hard.

The brunette lifted a brow at the girl on the ground. His orders were to watch her and make sure she didn’t get away until Julian got back. “Marcus,” he stated arms crossing over his chest.

Lydia lifted a brow taking in her surroundings and doing her best to keep herself calm. “What’s going on…why am I here?” She’d been bitten…not that it would do anything to her, but it hurt like a bitch. She shifted her leg and she could still feel the cold metal inside her boot. Good, they hadn’t bothered to check her. That was something at least.

Marcus studying the red head and he crossed his arms over his chest before speaking. “You’re here to draw out the alpha…and the Hale wolf,” he explained not seeing a reason to lie. “I can’t believe he has a human in his pack.” He said with disgust before smirking, “Though that won’t really be a problem anymore.” His gaze drifted to where Julian had bitten her.

Lydia swallowed hard. “They won’t come.” She stated her voice hard as she slowly pushed herself up standing on shaky legs. She watched Marcus tense eyeing her, but she stayed still. “They aren’t stupid.”

A slow smile slid onto Marcus’ face as he dropped his arms and took a step closer to her. He inhaled deeply. “Oh they’ll come…I can smell the Hale wolf all over you. You’re his mate are you not?” He asked with an arched brow, “He’ll come for you and when he does we’ll kill him so we can get to the alpha.”

They wanted Derek dead _that’s_ why they took her. Lydia’s chest tightened. He was wrong she wasn’t Derek’s mate at all; her heart belonged to someone else entirely. But that information wasn’t going to get her out of this situation. He was right. Derek would come for her…the _pack_ would come for her. And when they did, she’d be ready. Lydia held her head high and the throbbing in her neck growing slightly worse as she held Marcus’ gaze. “You’re going to be incredibly sorry when they do come.” She stated.

Marcus smirked. “We’ll see about that. Now sit your ass down, you’re not going anywhere.” He stated stepping forward and giving her a slight shove until she was near a large rock. He watched the red head sit down with a glare knowing Julian would be back soon and they could finally get this show on the road.

______

 

Scott sat in the truck beside Derek, Isaac and Cora in the backseat. He pursed his lips as the wolf beside him pressed his foot down harder on the gas, making the truck jerk forward even fasted. His chest was tight, and fear was coursing through his veins. Someone had taken Lydia. At this point that was clear. Isaac, Derek and Cora had retraced Lydia’s steps and found nothing, at least not at first. When they’d gotten back to the loft outside the door was Lydia’s cell phone and a note. Someone had taken her and demanded Derek meet them out in the preserve by a specific time or she’d be dead.

Scott pursed his lips. The other man had almost left on his own, but they all cared about Lydia and he wasn’t about to send Derek out there by himself when they had no idea what they were facing. “You should slow down,” he said keeping his tone calm.

Derek’s jaw clenched. “No.” He stated as they sped down the road.

Isaac lifted a brow in the backseat and glanced at Cora who did her best not to sigh as she leaned forward. “We’re not going to be able to help Lydia if we crash before we get there Derek. Calm down. She’ll be fine; she knows how to take care of herself.” Cora might not be Lydia’s favorite person, but she certainly didn’t want to see the other girl die.

Derek said nothing but his speed slowed just barely.

Scott glanced out the window a dozen thoughts running through his head. He had promised Stiles he’d look after Lydia. He’d promised he’d take care of her and now she was out there alone, in trouble and he had no idea what to do. Scott was freaking out, but he knew he couldn’t show it. Derek was already freaking out enough for the both of them, which was out of character or him. Derek was always calm, he kept a tight lid on his emotions and Scott wondered what made this situation different.

They got to the reserve in record time and before Scott could even open his mouth Derek was turning of the car and pushing the door open. He followed the other man out as did Isaac and Cora. “We need a plan. We can’t just go barging through the woods.” He said eyeing Derek. “Are you with us…you’ve been all over the place today and it’s starting to get dark.”

Derek watched Scott for a minute before nodding. Lydia had been gone nearly the entire day. They had no clue what kind of state she was in and he hated no being able to just plow into the woods to look for her. “Yeah, I’m good.” He stated.

Scott nodded. “Okay, I think we should split up. Derek and I will take the east side and Isaac, you and Cora take the west, we’ll meet up in the middle.” He held Isaac’s gaze, “If you find them and Lydia isn’t hurt then come and get me and Derek before you do anything else…got it?”

Isaac nodded, “Got it.” He said glancing to his right and catching Cora’s gaze. “You ready?” He asked.

Cora nodded, “Yeah, let’s get this over with.” She said.

Derek watched them head off on a side trail before looking at Scott. “Let’s go.” He made his way towards the preserve and down the path, Scott by his side and he couldn’t seem to stop the destructive thoughts running through his head. This was all his fault. Lydia never would have been out running around if he had insisted she stay or better yet gone with her when she left that morning. He couldn’t believe he let this happen.

Scott followed Derek, his gaze drifting over to the older wolf as they walked in silence. He could tell Derek’s mind was preoccupied. He could see the worry on the other man’s face. Scott knew Lydia and Derek had gotten close. With all the time they were spending together training with Argent it was bound to happen. “She’s going to be fine,” he reassured because honestly there was no other option. She _had_ to be fine. There was a time when he and Lydia weren’t that close, but that had long since changed. She was one of his best friends now, pack… _family_. They had also gotten close since Stiles had left and there was no way he was going to lose her now.

Derek nodded, “I know,” he replied his tone clipped as he focused his senses, letting them expand through the woods. He needed to concentrate and not let his thoughts get the better of him because if he did that then he’d never…Derek’s thought process came to an abrupt halt, his body freezing as he cocked his head to the side. “I’ve got a lock on her scent,” there was an undercurrent of a growl in his throat.

Scott glanced over at Derek, his eyes glowing a bright blue, canines elongating, as another growl rippled through his chest. He frowned, “I don’t smell it,” he said while pausing beside the older wolf and glancing out into the preserve.

“Blood,” Derek stated, “I smell her blood.” His heart slammed against his chest as he shifted forward and started running. He heard Scott call his name, but he kept going. Lydia was hurt and he didn’t know how badly, but he wasn’t going to stand around and wait to find out.

Scott ran after Derek following his lead for the moment. But halfway through the preserve Scott slowed down. He could smell it now, “Derek stop!” He shouted loud enough for the beta to hear him. “Something’s not right. Her blood is coming from more than one direction. Just stop.”

The young alpha’s voice made him pause. He turned his head and inhaled deeply. Scott was right. He was silent for a minute as he tried to figure out what it was they should do.

“We can split up,” Scott told him as he shifted, eyes glowing red as he started to head to the left, but the sound of Derek’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t.” He said as he walked over to Scott. “If they’re trying to lure us out here then they most likely want to separate us. Text Isaac and Cora tell them where we are and whichever way we go send them in the other direction,” he offered.

Scott had to admit it was a good idea. He nodded, pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and text Isaac. When he was done he slid the phone back into his pocket and nodded. “Okay,” he focused his senses like Derek had shown him giving himself over to the wolf inside him and a minute later he pointed towards the left. “The scent of her blood is stronger this way.”

Derek nodded and followed Scott as they ran beside each other off the path and in the direction of where he hoped they’d find Lydia.

 

______

 

A slight shiver ran down Lydia’s spine as she glared at the two wolves watching her. It had been hours and her neck was killing her. The sun was setting and it was getting colder. She knew Derek and Scott would come or her. She wasn’t worried about that, but she was worried about the wolves in front of her. Deaton had said people might come to town seeking out Scott. Some to challenge him other’s looking for a place among his pack. True alphas were rare. But people had been coming out of the woodwork more often than she’d expected and it worried her.

Julian glanced over at the red head and smiled as she glared in his direction. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing with such a sour look on her face? You’re going to be just fine. Once the bite takes, if it does, you’ll be one of us. You can join our pack; I’d certainly welcome you with open arms.” He told her with a smirk.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “I think it’s really adorable how you not only think you’re going to make it out of this in one piece, but that you’ll win.” Her face smoothed out and she chuckled slightly despite the hint of pain that filled her at the vibration. “You better hope they don’t find you. You think you’re some big bad alpha?” Lydia asked taking a step closer to him catching the way Marcus stood and stepped closer to his alpha.

“Scott is a true alpha,” she stated, “He fought against a pack of alphas and won. You’re not even a speck on their radar. You’re nothing but a packless alpha,” she said amused, watching as his face closed off and his eyes flashed red. “How much power could you possibly have?” She asked and before anything else could come out of her mouth, she gasped as a lard hand curled around her throat before slamming her against a tree. Lydia winced, a sharp pain sliding down her body as a suffocating tightness filled her chest. She couldn’t breathe.

Julian leaned into her, eyes still glowing brightly. “Listen here you little bitch, I don’t want to kill you, but I will if you keep this up. Don’t make me end your life before it really begins,” he whispered.

“That’s not gonna happen,” Scott said from the bottom of the hill, a couple of yards away from them. “Let her go, now. She’s got nothing to do with this.” He said body tense, Derek beside him.

Julian grinned brightly and tugged Lydia away from the tree by her throat before throwing her at Marcus. The other wolf caught her, his hand gripping her body tightly as he smirked while Julian spoke.

“Oh really? And who’s going to stop me?” He asked, “Certainly not you…besides,” he motioned towards Lydia’s neck, “You’re too late. I gave her the bite.” He told the young alpha amused.

Derek took a step forward and growled low in his throat, the sound drawing Julian’s attention to him.

“Ah if it isn’t the mate,” he said, humor filling his gaze. “I knew she was yours the moment I saw her. She’s quite lovely really. Too bad after today you’ll no longer be able to enjoy the fruit of that…labor.” He joked.

A hint of confusion crossed Scott’s face as he glanced at Derek. When the other wolf didn’t even glance in his direction he turned back to the alpha in front of him and stood his ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t know why you’re here, but this is our town.” He stated. “And I think it’s time you left.” His gaze drifted briefly to Lydia spotting the blood on her neck and shoulder and the look in his eyes darkened. “Let her go, now.” His voice was low and he could feel the adrenaline building inside of him as his eyes flashed a brilliant red.

Derek could feel the power building around Scott; he could smell the anger, the pain and the hint of fear. He made sure to stay close to Scott, not exactly sure what they were planning, but knowing it involved hurting the young alpha and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

Julian tossed Lydia to Marcus when he felt the power coming from the young alpha in front of him. His body rippled, eyes glowing red as he shifted, sending Scott a predatory smile. “I’m not going anywhere. You might think you can beat me, but you can’t.” He stated.

Scott glared at the man in front of him. “I might not be able to…but my pack can.” He said as he shifted, hair popping up on the side of his face, claws elongating. Isaac and Cora were already in their beta forms coming up the other side of the hill so Julian and Marcus were surrounded. Scott smiled, “You didn’t think I came alone did you?” He asked.

Julian tilted his head, “That depends…do you think I did?” He asked as another growl came from their left.

Lydia watched as Scott’s head whipped over to the left before a third man that she hadn’t seen jumped out of the bushes and attacked Isaac and Cora. After that everything happened quickly. She watched Juliana leap at Scott knocking him to the ground making them roll down the hill. She saw Derek jerk his gaze in Scott’s direction and hesitate briefly glancing at her before taking off and following the alphas down the hill.

Derek clutched Julian’s back and ripped him off Scott, who was up on his feet the minute the other man was off of him.

A low rumble started in Scott’s chest. He could hear Isaac and Cora fighting somewhere near them, but he never took his gaze from the alpha. “Derek, go get Lydia.” He said his voice hard as his eyes bore into the smirking alpha.

Derek was torn. He knew Scott could hold his own, but at the same time he could sense the power coming from the other alpha. It wasn’t to say he was as strong as anyone else they’d face, but a part of him felt almost guilty leaving Scott to fend for himself. “You’re sure?” He asked.

Scott sent him a sharp nod. “Absolutely.”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice he ran back over towards the hill, took a running leap, his body flipping in the air before landing in a crouch right across from the man holding Lydia. He stood slowly, eyes glowing blue as he glared at the wolf holding Lydia.

Lydia smiled, “Hey Marcus,” she paused, “Remember how I told you, you were going to regret this?” She asked her gaze falling on Derek. She saw the slight nod the wolf sent her and she shifted her body slightly and brought her elbow down in an arc into his solar plexus surprising him. Seconds later her foot came down on his instep, then she backed her elbow into his nose and followed up with a punch to his groin making the wolf keel over and release her.

The second Lydia was free she dropped down her hand sliding into her boot and pulling out the knife she kept there. When she stood angry blue eyes were glaring at her and when he moved forward to attack she lifted her hand up and lashed out slicing through his arm with the wolfsbane laced knife. He let out a loud cry drawing attention from his alpha and the other wolf they’d brought with them.

Lydia flipped the knife in her hand and stepped back holding it tight in her arms in a fighting gesture should he attack again. “And just for the record asshole, I’m not human, I’m a banshee.” She snapped, her heartbeat pounding in her chest as Derek came up behind her a dangerous grin on his face.

He saw Cora and Isaac take down the other wolf out of the corner of his eye and from what he could hear behind him Scott was holding his own. He shifted out from behind Lydia advancing on the Marcus who was holding his arm and sliding back along the damp grass, a hint of fear in his eyes. Derek lifted a brow, “What’s the matter? Not so confident now are you?” He asked showing his teeth as he smiled, the look in his eyes cold.

He was angry. No, furious. He could feel the rage building inside of him, his control being tested because of the full moon. It was true the moon was technically only full for one day; but the day before and after was still hard on a wolf’s control. It was something you always felt, but learned how to control and Derek, well he was good with control. But tonight, he wasn’t feeling very in control. “Get up,” he sneered kicking Marcus’ leg.

Marcus carefully pulled himself up, his arm burning, the pain traveling through his body as he stared at the angry beta in front of him. “You’ve got your girl back,” he stated, “And if she’s a banshee…then she’s immune.” He told him as he stepped back.

Derek chuckled the sound foreign to Lydia’s ears. It wasn’t a happy sound, it was the kind of mocking sound someone made when they knew they had the power in the situation and Lydia was starting to think maybe it was time to pull Derek back.

“You think we’re done here just because she’s okay?” Derek asked as he shook his head. “How did you find her? Tell me.” He said voice hard.

Marcus swallowed hard his gaze darting to Lydia before glancing down the hill as Julian was catapulted to the ground by the true alpha. “We followed you and the alpha, saw her, knew she was important to both of you. And then when she showed up out here…we took advantage of the situation.” He said before a fist slammed into his face. Marcus flew back and he had barely hit the ground before Derek was on top of him, fists flying in every direction.

Scott heard the commotion from the bottom of the hill and when he glanced up his eyes widened and he left Julian on the ground while running up the hill. “Derek stop! Derek!” He shouted as Isaac dragged the other beta over Cora by his side, his eyes widening at the sight of Derek pummeling the wolf.

Lydia stepped forward. “Derek,” she said her voice soft and when he didn’t immediately stop her voice grew louder, “You’re better than this!” She said sharply.

Derek’s fist came down again, but paused right before slamming into Marcus’ face. His jaw clenched at he looked at the bloodied wolf beneath him. He knew Lydia and Scott were both right. He inhaled deeply, stood slowly, his hand still gripping the other man’s shirt and then through him down the hill.

Marcus rolled down landing on top of Julian with a grunt.

Isaac followed suit shoving the other wolf down the hill to join his friends as he stood beside Scott, Cora at his other side. Scott straightened up and wiped his bloody lip as he stood with Lydia between him and Derek. “This is _our_ town. I don’t believe in killing people, I don’t see the need for it,” he stated, “But if you ever come back here again, if you threaten my pack again or hurt my people…I might just have to change my mind.” He said his voice low, threatening.

Julian pushed himself up, spit out a mouthful of blood and glared daggers at the young alpha. “You haven’t heard the last from us,” he spat.

Scott watched him calmly. “I hope that’s not true because next time things won’t end this way.” He said watching as Julian and his other beta helped up Marcus and turned to leave. They stood there watching them go. Scott didn’t turn around until they had disappeared from sight his body relaxing slightly. He glanced at Lydia and when she sent him a tired smile he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank god you’re okay.” He whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back. “You are okay…right?” He asked pulling away after a minute, worried.

Lydia smiled as she stepped back from him and nodded. “I’m good,” she replied while slipping the knife back into her boot. “Neck hurts a little,” she joked, “But I’ll survive.” She said with a smile, her gaze drifting to Derek who stood back letting her talk to Scott.

The alpha followed her gaze and spotted Derek watching her. He tilted his head to the side. “You good?” He asked the older wolf.

Derek shifted his gaze to Scott and inclined his head, though his eyes strayed back to the redhead as he spoke, “I am now.”

Isaac squeezed Lydia’s arm and then shifted aside giving Derek room to move towards her. Scott watched them curiously as the beta approached Lydia.

She smiled softly and reached out her hand for him relief filling her when he tentatively took it tugging her gently into his body.

Derek wrapped her in his arms and swallowed heavily, guilt filling his chest. “I should have gone with you,” he said quietly.

Lydia shook her head, “Oh no you don’t, _this_ is not your fault.” She replied sternly. She should have known he’d take this on himself. Derek always did. “I’m fine, it’s just a little bite I’ve been through worse and you know it.” She stated.

Derek sighed. He should have known she wouldn’t let him wallow in self-pity. He wanted to say more, but he was keenly aware of the three sets of eyes on them. So instead he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “You’re coming home with me,” he stated. “I’ll get you cleaned up. No need for you to be home by yourself tonight.” He was hoping she wouldn’t argue with him because honestly he didn’t have it in him today to argue back.

Lydia studied Derek’s face for a minute and she could see he needed this. Plus she probably needed it too. She nodded and leaned into him. “Okay.” She replied as her gaze shifted to Scott who was watching them closely. She knew the moment he realized what was going on because the expression on his face grew somewhat surprised and then any and all emotion was pushed aside. Her chest tightened and she looked away from him and slid a hand down Derek’s arm curling her fingers around his.

Derek took her small hand in his and turned towards his sister, Isaac, and Scott. “We ready to get out of here?” He asked gruffly.

Scott was silent for a minute before sending him a tight smile. “Yeah, let’s go home.” He said before turning and heading down the hill his pack following behind him.

 

______

 

Lydia winced slightly her head angled to the side as Derek disinfected the bite mark that fell between her neck and shoulder. “Is all of this really necessary? It’s not that bad,” she said softly as she bit her bottom lip. It was close to ten at night. Scott and Isaac were at his house and Cora had stepped out to grab something to eat and presumably give her and Derek some time to talk, which honestly Lydia was grateful for.

Derek sighed, “I’m almost done, just stay still.” He replied working carefully his hands gentle and meticulous as they cleaned and then bandaged the wound. He tossed the bloody gauze into a plastic bag and then leaned back. “There, all done.” He stated.

Lydia studied his face for a minute and when he wouldn’t meet her gaze she let out a breath and reached out for him. “Hey,” she said softly while cupping his cheek. “What happened out there tonight? I don’t think I’ve seen you that angry in a while.” She said softly.

Derek had been hoping she wouldn’t ask that question, but this was Lydia. He blew out a breath and shook his head. “I lost it. I’m sorry. I know I’m usually a lot better at keeping myself in control but,” he hesitated and then frowned. He reached up placing his hand over hers on his cheek as he finally met her gaze. “They took you, right out from under me. I should have known, I should have been there to protect you. This was the second time Lydia…I—every woman I’ve ever cared about has pretty much ended up dead. You’ve become important to me and I can’t help but think that because I’m in your life something bad is going to happen to you too.” He explained quietly.

Lydia’s expression softened and she leaned into him. “Derek, you are my best friend, but sometimes you’re an idiot.” She offered softly noting his frown. “I’m not going anywhere and you being in my life…it’s not a bad thing.” She told him dropping her hand from his face and taking his in both of hers. “I need you.” Lydia replied quietly. “I honestly have no idea how I would have gotten through these past few months without you. You’re my rock,” she admitted.

Derek watched her closely, looking for some kernel of a lie on her face, but all he found there was the truth. “I need you too.” He offered, though his words weren’t as eloquent as Lydia’s.

She smiled and then hesitated glancing down at his hands, “Those wolves…Marcus and Julian, they called me your mate.” She said quietly her gaze lifting and catching his, “Is that—I mean you know that--”

“I know,” he cut her off softly holding her gaze. “You’re not my mate. They made an assumption because they smelled my scent on you. But I’d never do something like that first and foremost without your permission. Secondly, wolves mate for life Lydia and while I will always be here for you, your heart belongs to someone else.” He told her quietly. “You and I have always been on the same page here. What we have isn’t just sex,” he paused, “but it’s not the romantic kind of love either and I think we both know that.” He let out a breath. “I let my anger get the best of me today, my possessiveness and I apologize for that.”

Lydia sent him half a smile and shrugged. “It’s okay. Honestly, it’s nice to know someone is in my corner.” She glanced around, “Thanks for taking care of me.” She said softly.

Derek sent her a rare smile. “You’re welcome. Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a long day and you need rest.”

Lydia chuckled and let Derek help her up as she nodded. “Sleep is good.” She replied as she let him tug her gently up the spiral staircases and towards the bedroom. Her heart still ached for the people she’d lost, even the ones who weren’t dead, but every day that ache settled a little bit more and having Derek by her side helped immeasurably.


End file.
